1. Technical Field
The invention relates to heat sinks, particularly to heat sinks with heat pipes.
2. Related Art
With the progressiveness of technologies, semiconductor components in electronic devices generate more and more heat. As a result, heat sinks become absolutely necessary.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional heat sink, which includes a heat pipe 10, a seat 20 and two elastic plates 30. The seat 20 is formed with a trough 201 for receiving the heat pipe 10. The elastic plates 30 are fastened beside the seat 20 by screws 40. Thus, the heat pipe 10 can abut against an electronic device for heat dissipation.
In such a heat sink, however, the heat pipe and the trough 201 must be soldered up to form a tight connection. The soldering will increase a certain height and decrease efficiency of heat dissipation, so it is disadvantageous to lightening and thinning design. Furthermore, the soldering process will also increase manufacturing cost.